


Ace, why the fuck did you think that would be a good idea

by Bajillian



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace Novel Universe, Ace is a dumbass, Double Drabble, Gen, Hot sauce, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, mera mera no mi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: A double drabble in which Deuce realizes his friend can be a dumbass sometimes.
Relationships: Masked Deuce & Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Ace, why the fuck did you think that would be a good idea

Ace was still figuring out what he could and couldn’t do with his recently-acquired flame powers. There was a bunch of trial and error, but he didn’t do anything that put anyone in danger (most of the time). Today, he focused less on the fire itself, and more on what his _body_ could do.

“Ace,” Deuce started, already sounding worried, “what are you doing?” His eyes were fixed on the bowl that his captain was holding. In it, the food was unrecognizable, thanks to being drenched in hot sauce. He’d must’ve used the entire bottle, because it looked like watered-down tomato soup with… vague chunks hidden underneath.

“So, y’know how I can control fire and all that now?” Ace asked. “That’s gotta make me immune to spice, right?”

Deuce blinked. “I… don’t think it works that way,” he said. “I’m pretty sure those are two different kinds of heat.”

“I’m gonna try it anyway,” Ace said, ignoring the concerned expression on Deuce’s face. He grabbed a dripping piece of meat, popped it right into his mouth… and screamed out flames. It was safe to say his hypothesis was wrong.

Deuce sighed and stood up. “I’ll see if we have milk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on my [writing blog](https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/)! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
